


【横雏跨剧衍生ABO 东海林X柴田】温柔深处

by Lena1020klinbo



Category: Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:40:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22687114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lena1020klinbo/pseuds/Lena1020klinbo
Relationships: 东海林/柴田
Kudos: 13





	【横雏跨剧衍生ABO 东海林X柴田】温柔深处

温柔深处

-1-

双手不自觉捏住印着可爱图案的棉麻围裙，年轻的幼师紧张地睁大了圆溜溜的下垂眼。  
“是诱拐吗？”  
“也许是。就在附近的幼儿园，目前不清楚罪犯的目的，也不确定是随机还是有针对性的。”  
东海林咽下碗里的最后一口汤，抽出桌上纸盒里的纸巾抹了抹嘴。他抬头看了一眼墙上的钟表，随即拖开椅子站起身来。  
“总之目前来说也只能尽快找到线索抓捕罪犯了……不清楚会不会再次犯案，你们也注意一些，确保是家长接到孩子。”  
“那是当然的了。”柴田闻言挺直了腰背，眼睛睁得更大，声音也大了起来，“绝对不会放陌生人进来的。”  
说罢又鼓了鼓脸，握起拳头，一副很有决心的样子。  
在整理西装领口的东海林从镜子里瞥到柴田的样子，勾起嘴角来笑了笑。他用手指梳了梳自己的刘海，低下头来穿好鞋子。  
“那我先出门了。”  
“等一下——还有便当。”柴田从后面跟上来，在玄关处把小纸袋递给他。年轻的恋人用水汪汪的上目线注视着东海林，嘴上不放心地叮嘱。  
“午饭要记得吃啊。”

东海林低下头，鼻子和嘴唇亲密地蹭了蹭柴田裸露在外的脖颈，翘起的发丝搔刮在柴田的脸颊上，痒得他情不自禁地向后缩了缩。  
一直萦绕在东海林鼻间的椰奶香好像更浓郁了一些。  
“是不是要到日子了？”东海林吻着恋人柔软的嘴唇，含含糊糊地问他。  
“大概吧……”柴田被亲得七荤八素，脑袋也跟着有一点儿迷糊，有点困惑地皱了皱眉头，似乎在回想着上一次发情期的时间。  
“记得请假。”东海林简单地交待着，又咬了一口柴田的嘴唇。

柴田友哉，与相差七岁的年上恋人同居中。  
恋人是一名刑事警察，看起来一副冷淡的样子，私下却意外地温柔。最初的相识也是因为看到他蹲在街上哄着一个因为迷路而大哭的孩子，走过去的时候正巧发现这个孩子就是自己班上的学生，于是很顺利地找到了正急得团团转的母亲，两个人一起把小孩子送到了母亲身边。等到他松了口气打算回家的时候又惊讶地发现两个人是往同一个方向——居然是素未谋面的隔壁邻居。  
这样的缘分实在是令人咋舌不已。一来二去的，两个人的联系也逐渐多了起来。忙碌的警察先生似乎对自己的生活细节总是不甚在意，家里也是冷冷清清，厨房分外干净，看上去许久未被使用。  
于是忍不住记挂起来，反正做一人份的是做，两人份的也是做，柴田便时不时地给东海林多做一份饭菜。毕竟刑警先生也是为了这里的安定所以才顾不上自己的身体，我这样也算是为了社会治安做出了一点点努力吧。幼儿园老师胡乱地想着。  
再后来又发生了各种各样的故事，两个人便渐渐地走到了一起——要说的话，单身的Alpha和Omega相熟之后会发生些什么，本来就是十有八九的事情。彼此之间有了感觉，便试探着交往起来。不处于躁动思春满脑子都是情爱的青春期，也没有发生天雷勾动地火一见钟情的经典情节，现实派的成年人只是很实际地交往着，如果合适就继续深入，如果不合适就好聚好散。

总之就目前而言——感觉还不赖。一起度过了几次发情期，也进行了短暂的标记，不需要依靠抑制剂的日子过得无惊无险。  
说起来，这一次的发情期似乎真的也不远了。

标记……吗。

柴田低着头想着，变换着花样翻折着手上的彩纸，灵巧的手指很快折出一只兔子的形状。他捏起兔耳朵，把兔子放到小孩子的手心里。  
“老师，好可爱——”小孩子红着脸叫起来，一双大眼睛扑闪扑闪，抱着柴田的胳膊撒着娇，“请教我折！”  
柴田弯起眼睛笑了起来，隐约露出的八重齿让他看起来带着一些稚气的可爱。

◆◇

中午。警视厅刑事部搜查一课。  
还没等东海林打开便当盖子，就已经有人围了上来。其中多以女性同僚为主，不过也有像厚田这样凑热闹的男性上司。  
“……看什么啊到底。”东海林兀自不满地嘟囔了一声，冷着脸打开了盖子。  
“诶——今天是熊猫啊！”“果然还是一如既往的可爱！”“我也好想学着做啊！”诸如此类七嘴八舌的讨论一下子就扩散开来。好奇心得到满足的女士们一下子从东海林身边散开，趁着午间休息的时间躲在远处热烈地交谈了起来。  
“交往的对象真是可爱啊，东海林。”厚田慢悠悠地丢下了一句，也撤回到自己的办公桌前。

“……啧。”  
东海林拿起筷子，戳了戳便当里用白米和紫米捏成的胖胖圆圆的熊猫脸。年下的恋人总是喜欢为自己准备一些过分可爱的卡通便当，问及理由还说得一本正经：因为东海林さん总是不好好吃饭，所以我想这样会不会比较容易勾起你对便当的兴趣。  
喂喂，好歹我也是个三十多岁的成年人啊，不吃饭是因为工作太忙没空吃又不是什么挑食没兴趣吃饭之类的——  
“东海林さん……不喜欢吗？”  
于是所有的抗议拒绝都在那双无辜的下垂眼里收了声。东海林泄气地挥挥手让他随意去做，并且再一次地提醒自己：如果中午忘记吃便当，那么回家之前一定要记得倒掉。

不过真是很可爱啊。这个熊猫……这是嘴巴吗？唔，是笑脸？  
嘴角微微往上弯起来，始终冷着脸的东海林终于露出了软化的表情，看上去倒是和便当里软绵绵的熊猫笑脸有一点微妙地神似了。  
东海林双手合十，微微低了低头。

“我开动了。”  
他小声说道。

-2-

数日前失踪的儿童被路人在一间废弃的旧屋里发现。该路人家住在附近，傍晚出来散步时无意中瞥到久无人住的旧屋里竟然隐隐有跳动的火光。他担心会造成什么事故，便绕到房屋的门口看了一眼，发现了一名被绳索捆绑着、已经陷入昏迷的儿童。在他身边堆满了被点燃的杂物，正冒着黑烟滋滋作响。小孩子迅速被送往医院救治，现在已无大碍。  
只是还没等警方松下一口气来，又立刻传来了有儿童失踪的消息。事情经过和上一次十分相似：接孩子的家长因为工作来迟，却发现本该在幼儿园的孩子已经不知所踪。老师声称没有看到过陌生人，摄像头里也没有看到任何可疑的身影，因此也有可能是对监控环境极为熟悉的内部人员犯案。警方初步判定是连环作案，鉴于在第一起案件中犯人有将小孩子烧死的企图，接下来的事态也可能会变得更为严重。  
而园方出于安全顾虑和对公众的交代也已经宣布暂时闭园，正在配合警方进行内部排查。

附近其他幼儿园的家长听闻消息后也开始担忧起来，一下班就早早地赶去幼儿园接自己的孩子，这倒是间接让柴田友哉的工作量减轻了一些，能够按时按点地下班回家了。  
然而忧虑却没有办法跟着减轻。接二连三的儿童失踪案件都发生在自己身边，不知道犯人是怎样选择的目标，也不知道接下来会不会到其他的幼儿园作案，无论如何都让人轻松不起来。  
眉毛垮成一个小小的八字，柴田不自觉撅起了嘴巴，甩了甩手指上的水珠，对着厨房的水池叹了口气。

就算满心的焦虑也没办法去追问东海林案情进展，还没盖棺定论之前需要对平民保密这点他也是知道的。不过现在这时候，要是多少能和他说说话就好了。随便谈一些别的什么也好，总归比起一个人胡思乱想来要安心许多。  
可惜东海林也因为失踪事件正在彻夜加班当中，连续几天都是到凌晨时才从外面回来，带着满身的烟味钻进被窝，还没几个小时就又去警局报道了。

虽然同住这么久之后也已经习惯了刑警先生日夜不分的工作作息，比起可能会在凌晨被吵醒的困扰，柴田还是更关心在外追捕罪犯的东海林。年长的恋人平日里总是温柔的，虽然表情和话语上都表现得不冷不淡，但是对自己提出的一些任性要求总会一边露出无可奈何的样子一边无声地应许妥协，充分显露出作为年上方的包容心来。  
但是面对其他人，面对罪犯的东海林是不一样的。柴田虽然没能亲眼见过东海林是怎样追捕的罪犯，但是他还是能感觉到——衣服上血迹斑斑的东海林，暴虐的信息素，Alpha极富有攻击性的一面——仅是残余的威力就能让人腿软而瑟瑟发抖。一直表现得温柔而克制的东海林在那时总会让柴田联想到潜藏在水下的巨大的冰山，或者平静无波的水面下涌动的暗流。  
在他还没有遇到他的人生里一定发生过什么样的事情。

不免会因此在意起来，可是也没有多余的渠道知晓关于东海林的事情。两个人的交际圈也相差甚远，关于东海林的警局同事们，柴田也只是知道其中几个人的名字罢了。可真的鼓起勇气想正面问他的时候，就会被东海林抱在怀里揉乱了额发，像是哄小孩子一样被搪塞了过去。心里多多少少有一点不甘心，即便是知道每个人都有过去和秘密——这也还是存在着些微的不同的。  
说到底也不是想要探究秘密本身，只是想知道是什么样的事情让东海林变成现在的样子。  
看起来温柔又克制的年上恋人，却有着藏不住的失控的气息。

……今天，应该也没问题吧。  
柴田心不在焉地看着电视上重播的足球比赛，眼神都没有聚拢到一起。幼儿园老师爱操心的一面又一次地展现出来。  
总之希望能早点找到孩子。  
柴田叹了一口气，伸出手来揉了揉眼睛，打了一个懒洋洋的呵欠，露出有一些困倦的神情。估计东海林今天也要很晚才回来，他决定先回床上好好地睡一觉了。

◆◇

案件经过排查隐约有了一点眉目，初步确定了几个嫌疑人，厚田指派了几个人前去调查。  
其实最简单有效的方法是到医院询问第一个被发现的孩子，只是小孩子大概已经是被结结实实地吓到了，醒来之后无论是面对着谁都一言不发，半夜也会因为噩梦而大哭不已。加上家长出于保护孩子的心态对警方问询一再的拒绝，能套出线索的难度还是不小。不过他们还是打算再去试一试，这次把心理医生也带上。  
啧。不爽。

东海林低头看了一眼手机上的时间。已经是三点了，凌晨的凉意顺着衣服钻入身体刺进骨头。他呵了一口热气，伸出手来掏出口袋里的钥匙，轻手轻脚地进了家门。  
同居之后倒是终于明白为什么已婚的同事即使加班加到再晚都一定会坚持回家了，在警局将就一晚和在家里睡觉的感觉的确是完全不同的。不知不觉便已经对那样的香气和温度感到眷恋，在办公室里随便的将就变成了一种难捱的苦行。  
床头的小夜灯被打开，温柔地散发着微弱的光，隐隐约约勾勒出年下恋人可爱而柔和的脸部轮廓。东海林笑了笑，脱掉衣服钻进被窝，把在被子底下蜷成一团的柴田抱到自己怀里。  
柴田被他的动作弄醒了，吸了吸鼻子，五官有点不满似的皱了皱，蹬腿踹了几下被子，像只有点烦躁的小动物。  
“都是烟味……和你说了不要抽那么重……”他不满地嘟囔着，又迷迷糊糊地往东海林怀里钻了钻，脑袋紧紧地贴在他的胸口，本能地寻求着更多的Alpha的气息。

东海林揉了揉柴田柔软蓬松的头发。身体在此刻终于开始感到疲倦，一阵阵上涌的困意让他的眼皮发沉。  
他很快便闭上了眼睛，落入到柔软的梦境之中。

-3-

为什么两起案件只针对家长迟到未能及时来接的儿童？  
东海林拿圆珠笔抵着额头，笔中的弹簧被挤压按动，发出咔哒咔哒的声音。手指按着描述第一起案件的纸质材料，指腹无意识地敲着纸面。  
在那孩子身边烧着的东西，经过鉴定……都是玩具？  
存在着什么特殊的隐喻吗？

想来想去也没有什么头绪，他不由得觉得一阵烦躁。东海林啧了一声，伸出腿来蹬了一下桌子，椅子被从反方向推开。他站起来，整了整衣服，一边掏出一盒烟一边向外走去。  
“前辈，之前这家幼儿园的资料……”藤堂忽然从门外急匆匆地赶了过来。  
东海林不耐烦地指了指身后的办公桌。藤堂往后看了一眼，一双色素浅淡的眸子眨了眨，看不出什么情绪。  
“前辈这是要去哪里？”  
东海林避开她的视线。  
“透气。”

他有点想念柴田那双漆黑水润的眼睛。

◆◇

“诶，今天……？”柴田友哉的眉头微微拧了起来，转过身去看了一眼小春。  
“没问题的笠间さん，交给我吧。结束工作之后早点过来就好。”  
年轻的单亲爸爸虽然近期表现良好，但难免也会因为工作有被迫迟到的情况。柴田蹲下身来，捏了捏小春的脸。  
“抱歉啊小春，”柴田柔声道，“爸爸在工作上遇到了一些必须要今天解决的事情，可能要晚一点才能来接你了。”  
素来懂事的小春闻言也只是乖巧地点了点头，声音又甜又软。  
“正宗最近都有按时来接我哦，”她说，“偶尔迟到一次的话小春也不会不开心的。”  
柴田笑着揉了揉她的脑袋，坐到她的身边，拿起旁边散落的积木来。  
“那我们一边堆积木一边等他吧？”  
小春用力地点了点头，亮晶晶的眼睛弯成小小的月牙，对着柴田露出一个缺了一颗小牙齿却还是甜度满分的笑容。

眼看着小房子还差柴田手上的几块积木就要堆积成型，他搁在口袋里的手机却又忽然震动了起来。柴田手合十对着小春说了声抱歉，拿起电话来看了一眼。屏幕上显示的是东海林的来电。  
柴田有点困惑地眨了眨眼睛，想不到东海林在这时候打电话给自己会有什么要说的。他把手上的积木交给小春，走到另一边接起了电话。  
“东海林さん？”  
“还没回家吗？”  
“还没有……你今天不用加班了吗？”  
“有些事情交给别人去做了。”东海林简短地解释道。“还在幼儿园？”  
“嗯，今天有个孩子的家长临时有事情，要来迟一些。”  
电话那边似乎低声不耐烦地咕哝了一些什么，说得模模糊糊的，柴田没有听清太多。  
“能在这个时候……也真是……”  
柴田大致能猜到东海林想说什么，便耐心解释了几句。东海林冷淡地哼了一声，似乎还存有些许不满。  
“先等着。”东海林说，“我待会儿过去接你。”  
柴田揉了揉莫名开始发烫的脸颊，含含糊糊地说了声好便放下电话。

小春不知道什么时候已经堆好了积木，像是小尾巴一样地跟了过来，揪着柴田的衣角，眨着圆溜溜的眼睛，好奇地仰起小脸看着他。  
“有人要来接柴田老师吗？”  
“……算是吧。”柴田微微弯下腰，把小春抱了起来，回答得不清不楚。  
小春趴在他肩头，环住他的脖子。  
“是老师的恋人吗？”  
“……嗯。”  
“老师会和他结婚吗？”  
“诶？”柴田被问题搞得措手不及，“嘛，这种事……”  
“也会有小宝宝吗？”  
“为什么想得这么远啊小春。”柴田笑了起来，弯曲起手指来，用指关节绕着圈揉着小春柔软的脸颊。小春也被逗得笑出声来，把小脸埋在柴田的肩头，止不住地咯咯笑着。

柴田的心情也好了不少，又抱着小春转了一圈才放她下来。他蹲下身揉了揉小春的脑袋，扶着膝盖站了起来。  
他就是在那时候发现站在幼儿园门外的那个人的。  
联想到最近发生的事情，柴田不由得警惕起来。伸出食指放在嘴唇中间，柴田指了指房间里的柜子，示意小春藏好。小春马上理解了他的意思，听话地躲了进去。

柴田小心地打开了门。门外站着一位比自己略高一些的男性，看上去面容清秀。他似乎被忽然打开的门吓了一跳，向后退了一小步。  
“请问您……？”  
“啊，”男子的脸红了起来，结结巴巴地说着话，“不、不好意思。”  
“我是附近幼儿园的家长……”他说，“最近那家幼儿园闭园，想看看有没有幼儿园能让孩子暂时入园……我实在是抽不开身照顾……”  
“……这样啊，”柴田想了想，有点为难地皱起眉头，“不过，我也只是老师……做不了什么决定，您明天还是早一点时候来吧，我可以带您去找园长问问情况。”  
男子的眼睛微微亮了起来。“那能带我先进去看看园内的情况吗？”  
“现在的话恐怕……不如明天早一点时候……”

柴田还在绞尽脑汁地想着回绝的说辞，东海林就仿佛救场一样地出现了。  
“友哉。”  
“啊，东海林さん。”听到东海林声音的柴田不自觉松了口气，朝不远处的他招了招手。东海林走近他们，站在门外男子的旁边，有些危险地眯了眯眼睛。  
“你是？”  
“啊，我是附近幼儿园的家长……”男子似乎被东海林有意识散发出的威压压得大腿发颤，结巴得更厉害了。他向柴田草草地鞠了一躬便要离开，“那、那么打扰了，我改日再来拜访！”

目送着不明身份的男子走远，柴田也终于放松了下来。他关上了门，拉着东海林走进园内。迈开第一步时忽地腿上一软，好在及时被东海林从后面扶住了。  
受到Alpha影响的可不止一个。  
柴田靠在东海林身上，呼吸稍稍有一点儿不稳，从脖子一路红到了耳根。东海林有点担忧地皱了皱眉头，稍稍弯下腰勾起他的双腿，把他直接抱进了室内。  
“……东、东海林さん！”柴田红着脸，忍不住小小地挣扎起来，“小春……小孩子还在啦！”  
东海林挑了挑眉，抱着柴田，站在原地不动，却没有要把他放下来的意思。  
怎么偏偏在这种时候喜欢戏弄别人。  
柴田水润润的下垂眼不由得变得更湿了一些。  
“东海林さん……！”

“抱歉柴田老师！我来……晚……了……”  
年轻的单亲爸爸冒冒失失地闯了进来，一不小心撞见眼前的场景，呆呆地张大了嘴巴，隐约地形成了一个惊讶的菱形。  
而听到笠间正宗声音的小春也已经悄悄地从柜子里跑了出来，叫着正宗的名字环抱住他的大腿，接着转过身来，顺着父亲眼神的方向有点好奇地看了过去。  
“这就是要接老师回家的人吗？”多么天真无邪的发问。  
“是的。”回答的声音来自于东海林。  
而柴田友哉已经自暴自弃般伸手捂住了发烫的脸颊。

-4-

跟笠间正宗与小春挥手告别之后，柴田和东海林也踏上了回家的路。还没来得及做好心理准备就在孩子家长面前这样意外地暴露了关系，柴田难免觉得有些不好意思。东海林看上去倒是神色如常的样子，甚至当着笠间和小春的面主动地伸出手来给柴田拉上了外套的拉链——绝对是故意的啊，东海林さん。  
年轻的单亲爸爸诚实地露出惊讶的神情——当笠间圆圆的杏眼转来转去地看着他和东海林的时候，柴田真的很想立刻从他面前消失。  
自己平日里也谈不上什么性格内向容易害羞，只是面对东海林的话，心跳就好像总是没有办法平稳下来。这可能就是相差七岁带来的结果，该怎么说，算是劣势吗？在东海林面前自己就和刚刚落入情网的懵懂少年没什么两样，做什么事情都好像能被一眼看穿，对方逗弄起自己来也总是游刃有余。  
柴田看了一眼走在自己旁边的东海林，有点苦恼地悄悄叹了一口气，把一大半脸埋在薄薄的围巾里，只露出一双漆黑发亮的下垂眼，蓬松柔软的前发则被呼出的气微微吹动起来。  
东海林看得莫名有些心痒，停下了脚步，伸出手来揉了揉他的头发。柴田也跟着站定了，眼睛一眨不眨地看着东海林，任他揉乱了自己整齐的刘海。  
黑色的大眼睛里像是装满星星的夜空。

“我以前……有一个妹妹。”东海林说。  
他沉静的目光像是没有荡起一丝波纹的黑色湖面。  
“十六岁那年遇害了。”  
柴田的呼吸几乎完全停住了，他呆呆地站着，微微仰起脸瞧着东海林，一动都不敢动。  
这是柴田一直想要探听到的过去，是东海林一直以来不曾提及的秘密。他预想过很多种场合，只是没有想过东海林的坦白是在空无一人的街道上，就这样轻描淡写，全盘托出。

“所以……怎么说呢，我对杀人犯，是绝对不会容忍的心情。有那种，越过法律去制裁他们的冲动，有时候追查线索也会动用一些非法手段。追捕杀人犯的时候，如果没有人拦着……真的会把他们当场打死也不一定。”  
东海林把柴田先前被他揉乱的头发用手指重新捋好，微微垂下的睫毛挡住了光，虹膜的颜色深不见底。“抱歉，可能没你想象中那么温柔。”  
“……很可怕吧？”

柴田抿起嘴巴，用力地摇了摇头，满天的星星融化在眼睛里。  
“东海林さん，为什么想要和我说这些话？”  
“是为什么呢……总觉得，该让你知道了吧。”东海林笑了起来，“一直隐瞒着过去就不能和你一起往前走了，是这样吧？”  
“而且，因为现在有友哉在身边，总觉得心情能够平静下来了。”  
“大概……我也已经把自己交给友哉了吧。”

黑色的眼睛里闪着水润润的光，柴田吸了吸鼻子，眉毛微微垮成八字，尖尖的八重齿抵在上翘的唇角，露出一个看起来好像马上就要哭出来的笑容。  
“虽然没有说过，但是……”  
“我呢，是抱着想要和东海林さん交往一生的决心来的。”  
他大声说。

“所以，能听到东海林さん这样说，我真的很高兴。”  
“交给我好了，东海林さん。”  
柴田微微踮起脚，亲了亲他的嘴唇。尖尖的小牙齿在饱满的下唇上轻轻地咬了咬，又用舌尖去舔那些不存在的咬伤。  
东海林顺势环抱住他，忽然而来的一阵风把头发吹得有些凌乱。  
“友哉……ありがとう。”  
感性的因子占了上风，柴田拽紧了东海林的衣服，觉得自己可能就要丢脸地哭出来了。

虽然不知道怎么表达。  
但是一直以来，真的很喜欢你。

◆◇

久违的，两个人在同一时间钻进了被窝。  
柴田枕着抱枕翻看着睡前书籍，东海林从身后环抱住他，把下巴搁在他的肩膀上。颈后隐约散发出的椰奶香让东海林懒洋洋地眯起眼睛，侧过脸来亲了亲他软软的耳垂。  
柴田下意识缩了缩身体，怀抱里柏木的香味更醇厚了一些。  
“友哉……”东海林哑着声音，嘴唇贴近了他的耳朵，小幅度地一张一合着，悄悄地说了些什么。  
书不知不觉掉落到一边，柴田的脸又一次地发起烫来，眼角也跟着再一次地红了。  
“哭什么啊你。”东海林忍不住笑了起来，“……小孩子似的。”  
“才不是。”柴田小声反驳。

◆◇

医院。  
孩子低头垂着眼睛，小手死死地揪着被子。  
“一直、一直问我玩不玩游戏……寂不寂寞……有没有、有没有不开心。”  
“很温柔吗？”  
“……嗯。”

小孩子、玩具、家长、迟到……  
藤堂悄悄地走出了病房。她打开了笔记本，坐在病房外的椅子上，做起了一些简单的标记。  
所谓的第一起……就真的是第一起吗？  
相似的事情……  
藤堂静静地翻动着笔记本，露出一脸若有所思的表情。  
翻看笔记本的动作一顿。  
找到了。

◆◇

“您好。”昨晚遇到的男子又来到了幼儿园的门口，露出了有些拘谨的笑容。  
“是您啊……”柴田有点为难地看了看时间，“之前和您说了吗，如果要商量入园的事情，应该早点来的。现在这个时间，大家已经都下班了……”  
男子还是微笑着。现在他的笑容变得更放松了。  
“其实……”  
“我并不是为了那件事而来的。”

◆◇

“找到犯人了？”东海林抓了抓头发，他拿出手机，编辑好要加班的短信准备发送出去。  
“确切来说是犯罪嫌疑人。”厚田纠正道。  
东海林无所谓地耸了耸肩，示意他们继续。“怎么找到的？”  
“一条旧闻。”藤堂接着补充道，“两年前那家幼儿园不慎起火。因为已经是下班时间，大部分的小孩和老师都已经离开，只有一名因为家长来迟未接的孩子被困于室内活活烧死，幼儿园的老师后来也因为看管不当留下遗书负疚自杀了。现在这家幼儿园已经是重建过的了。”  
“好像是有过这么一回事。”东海林仔细回忆了一下。因为不是刑事案件，他对这类的新闻没有存有太深的印象。  
“如果说这两起案件中，老师都声称没有看到陌生人的话……”  
藤堂拿出一张照片。  
“那么可能就是这个人了——那个孩子的家长。性情温和的Omega，一直在工作之余做着义工，幼儿园的老师都和他很熟，大家对此也没有什么警惕心……东海林前辈？前辈？你有在听吗？”

-5-

“想要玩什么？这里和那边的幼儿园差不多呢，什么都可以陪你玩哦。”  
“你怎么了？不要哭啊。”  
“来迟了什么的，我也很抱歉啊……”

柴田从黑暗当中醒了过来。脑袋隐隐作痛，他忍不住皱着眉头嘶了一声。下意识地想要伸手去揉，却突然发现无论如何也动弹不了。垂眼看见缚住自己踝腕的绳索，柴田终于完全地清醒过来。  
在眼前不远处的是一个完全陌生的幼童。不，也并不能说完全陌生——柴田迅速地从记忆里想到了一张寻人启事上的照片——眼前的孩子正是第二起失踪案件中的那个。旁边的则是那个看起来柔弱的男性Omega，正露出温柔却让人觉得毛骨悚然的笑容看着他。小孩子似乎已经被吓坏了，只是木木地站着，一动也不动。  
在他们周围散落着一堆五颜六色的拼图和积木。

完全清醒的大脑迅速地将整件事情联系起来，柴田愤怒地睁大了眼睛：“你……！”  
“哎呀，老师您醒了？”男人听到了声音，将头转了过来，微笑着看向柴田，“真是抱歉，我实在没有多少力气，必须要这样才能将您绑起来。啊，对了，已经见过两次面我也还没来得及自我介绍呢……不过时间这么紧，我想我们就不需要在这些多余的事情上浪费时间了。”  
男人朝他走来，微微俯下身来看向柴田，脸上露出了惋惜的表情。  
“其实我还是很喜欢老师您的，”他说，“为了孩子们的安全尽心尽力。”  
“……可惜我之前遇到的不是您。”  
他小声地说着，似乎又沉浸到了自己的世界里，左右小幅度地走动，看起来有些焦躁。

柴田暗暗咬紧了舌尖，强迫自己冷静下来。东海林今天似乎没有加班的打算——至少他还没收到消息。如果他回到家发现自己不在，想必也会迅速地赶来。那么自己现在最应该做的就是要想方设法地拖延时间。  
压抑住自己愤怒的情绪，柴田的语气缓和下来，流露出想要倾听的意思。  
“之前遇到的老师，不好吗……？”

“如果不是他的疏忽……”男人清秀的面容因为微微扭曲的表情而显得有些阴森可怖。因为被触动了回忆，他的情绪变得激动起来，喉咙间发出粗重的喘息。但是下一秒他又仿佛失去力气一样地垂下了头，捂住了脸颊，声音变得尖细而痛苦，“我只是、只是来迟了那么一天……我真的不是有意的……”  
柴田的大脑飞速运转着，他觉得自己似乎隐隐约约看到了真相的一角。  
“……所以你的孩子……？”

“两年前，那家幼儿园……一场大火。”男人垂下手来，看向地面的眼神如同死寂。  
“……”柴田目光动了动，也想起来了那场火灾，他张了张嘴巴，欲言又止，“所以……”  
“后来我一直在那家幼儿园做义工……”  
“可是我不明白，”他咬了咬嘴唇，声音发抖，“我只不过是来晚了那么一次，就那么一次……！那些时不时就会来迟的家长……为什么，为什么他们的孩子就可以平平安安呢？”  
想要赎罪的心情在日复一日的折磨嫉恨之下被染成纯粹的黑色。男人的脸上呈现出痛苦的神色，流着泪喃喃自语。  
“小孩子没有被父母接到的话……一定也很寂寞吧……”  
“我可以陪他们玩下去哦。”  
“然后……就让他们和我的孩子一起好了。”  
“那些家长……就和我一起下地狱吧。”

男人压抑悲伤而扭曲的心情让柴田感到头皮发麻，他忍不住屈起腿来往后缩了缩。  
“那你也不能……小孩子是无辜的啊。”  
“那我的孩子就有罪了吗？”男人愤怒地红了眼睛，揪住柴田的衣领。柴田绷紧了身体仰起脸来看他，平日里温和柔软的眼神里透出毫不畏惧的强硬。男子红着眼睛看着他，忽然之间又神经质地笑了起来。

“……老师，真是长着一张可爱的脸呢。”  
“昨天遇到的那个，是您的Alpha吧？真是英俊呢。怎么样，你们永久标记过了吗？”他的目光落在他的小腹上，“有孩子了吗？”  
柴田不出声地瞪着他，目光几乎要化作有实体的利箭要将他射穿。男子却浑然不觉一般地抚摸上他的侧脸。  
“没有的话也好。”男子的语气温柔了下来，“被永久标记的话……到时候没有了孩子，又被Alpha抛弃，每天只能靠抑制剂过活，真的活得非常辛苦。”

“不过现在说这些也太迟了。”男人说着松开了他的衣领，从口袋里拿出了打火机。  
“虽然非常抱歉，但是我想我只有这样做才行。”  
他转过身去，捡起剩余的绳索，向幼童走去。

他想要复制两年前的场景。

柴田屏住了呼吸，尖尖的八重齿拼命地咬着自己的舌头，尖锐的痛感让柴田从愤怒和紧张中再一次地冷静下来。  
等不及了，必须现在就带着孩子从这里离开。

他看向四周，不远处正是孩子们手工作品的展示架，展示架旁边的柜子抽屉里应该是有存放着美工刀的。  
依靠还能屈伸的双腿，柴田一点一点小心翼翼地磨蹭到柜子旁边，抓住把手拉开了抽屉，凭着触感摸到了美工刀。双手被绑在背后倒是很好地隐藏了柴田的动作。  
还需要再拖延一些时间。  
“喂，”锋利的刀片在绳索上悄悄地划动，柴田开口叫住了男人，脸上看不出什么表情，“临死之前，至少再回答我几个问题吧。”  
男人正在专心致志地打着绳结，闻言便抬起头来看向他。  
“好啊，”他说，“什么问题？”

“为什么是我？”  
因为看不到后背的情形，只是用刀片没有章法地反复割着，刀片尖尖的顶端时不时地戳刺到皮肉上。只是现在已经顾不得这么多了。  
“大概因为老师……一定会照顾好这些孩子吧。”男人微笑着说，“和那个不负责任的老师可不一样。”  
“……那这么点玩具可不行。”柴田神色不动，“玩具之类的小孩子最容易玩腻了，只有这些可不行。”  
“这样吗……”男人的脸上流露出有些为难的神色。  
“另一个房间里，那里还有一些别的东西。”柴田说，“你不如拿一些来好了。”  
“……”  
“我不是已经不能逃了吗？”柴田抬了抬下巴，示意他看捆得结结实实的绳索。  
“要是还不放心的话，把这个房间锁起来不就好了吗？钥匙就在桌子上。”  
男子似乎有一些动摇了，柴田稳了稳呼吸，继续添柴加火。  
“不然，您的孩子也会寂寞的吧。”

他沉默了几秒。他被柴田这句话说服了，缓缓地站了起来。  
“那就拜托老师再等一下了，我很快就回来。”

在男子锁上房间离开的一瞬，刀片顺利地切开了绳子。柴田呼了一口气，顾不上已经被刀片戳出点点血痕的手腕，冲到小孩子的旁边，干脆利落地用刀子把绳索割开。  
“没事了，马上就能带你离开这里。”他揉了揉孩子的脸颊，孩子还是呆呆地看着他，露出了茫然又胆怯的神情。  
柴田微笑了起来。“没事哦，从这里逃出去，很快就可以看到你的爸爸妈妈了。他们会来接你的哦。”

似乎终于明白了话语的意义，小孩子的眼圈逐渐红了，眼泪一股脑地涌了出来，在即将放声大哭的时候被柴田温柔地捂住了嘴巴。  
“现在还不能哭，”他说，“老师帮你逃出去。出去之后，就朝着外面有灯光的方向跑，那边是大门。见到大人的话，就让他们带你去警局。警局里的叔叔阿姨们会帮你找到爸爸妈妈的。”

男人并不熟悉这家幼儿园，但是柴田却对这里的一切了如指掌。这间被锁上的房间里还藏有一扇极小的门，刚好可以容纳小孩子的身高，能够一直通向幼儿园的后院。在后院不被使用之后它就被封了起来，但是也没有被完全封死，如今终于被派上了用场。

看着小孩子听话地朝着自己所指的方向跑去，柴田绷紧的一口气终于松了下来，腿脚一软，上半身重重地撞在墙壁上。

能出去就好。  
总之……小孩子能出去就好。

他侧过脸去，无力地喘息着，不自觉地攥紧手指又松开，身体开始发烫，椰奶的香气弥漫在空气当中。  
情潮来得又汹涌又突然。

……本来今天是想要请假的呢。  
该说是时运不济吗？

……可真是糟糕啊。  
你也是这样认为的吧？

看着愤怒地冲上来揪起自己领子的男人，柴田忍不住笑了起来。

-6-

陷入发情期的身体此刻已经瘫软得使不上力气，因为计划落空而失去理智的男人爆发出了前所未有的力气，死死地掐住了他的脖子，柴田无力地挣扎了几下，脸上因为缺氧而变得通红。

糟糕了。  
可能等不到东海林さん了吧。

氧气似乎变得越来越稀薄，柴田的目光逐渐涣散起来。

真的非常抱歉，东海林さん。  
明明说好要和你一生都交往下去的。  
明明都说好了。  
“交给你了。”

千万……别太伤心啊。

在意识消失之前，新鲜充沛的氧气忽然又一下子涌进了自己的身体。柴田忍不住呛咳了起来，捂着胸口无力地躺倒在地板上。刚刚还压在自己身上的男人已经被狠狠地拽了起来，接着立刻又被揍倒在地。  
东海林黑色的制服正装已经被胡乱地扔在一遍，扯开的白衬衫领口暴露出他之前因为奔跑而不停流下的汗水，衬衫在冷冷的冬夜里已经湿透了。同样被汗水打湿的黑色刘海遮在额前，隐隐约约挡住了他纯黑色的眼珠，却无法掩盖他目光里的杀意。他红着眼睛一言不发，只是抬起拳头来狠狠地打在男子的身上，全然不在意男子身为Omega的脆弱。  
无法冷静。难以克制的怒气在顷刻间爆发了，无论如何都压不下来的愤怒让东海林打得一拳比一拳狠。  
而男子已经被东海林毫不留情的重击打到意识昏迷了，正一口一口地吐着鲜血。

“东海林……东海林さん！”柴田挣扎着抓住他的手腕，整个人用尽了力气，软倒在他的背上。  
“不能……不能再继续了，交给、交给警局……”他的声音里带着颤抖的哭腔，被东海林毫无保留的Alpha威压压得喘不过气来，陷入情热的身体变得越发的无力空虚。可是他必须要强迫自己保持清醒，否则东海林是真的会打死眼前这个男人的。  
说好的，东海林已经把自己交给我了。  
所以绝对不能放他出事。

“不要再……东海林さん……”情热的液体一波一波地涌了出来，柴田呜咽了一声，再也支撑不住地瑟缩起来，“要……嗯……不行了……”  
听到柴田的呜咽声，东海林终于从短暂的丧失理智的愤怒当中清醒过来。他松开了拳头，看也不看一眼倒在地上的男人，用西装外套把柴田裹了起来，抱着他向外走去。

柴田窝在他的怀里，声音颤抖。  
“二楼……最、最里面……”

◆◇

休息室。  
东海林把柴田放到床上，随即简单粗暴地脱掉他的衣服。他的眼睛还是红着的，喘息粗重，扯掉了彼此的衣服便俯下身来激烈地接吻。恐惧和愤怒席卷着心脏的每一个角落，东海林的双手紧紧地抓着柴田的肩膀，几乎要到了捏痛骨头的地步。  
柴田整个人都在发抖，一波又一波的情潮几乎要将他淹没了。东海林的声音发哑，呼吸声也是颤抖的。  
“抱歉……我来晚了。”  
“不晚……”柴田一直没掉下来的眼泪在此时忽然流了下来，他一边红着眼圈，一边扯着嘴角努力地露出一个安抚的笑容，“你这不是……来接我了吗。”

东海林的呼吸抖得更加厉害。他捧起他的脸颊，几乎毫无章法地落下狂风骤雨一样的吻。  
“我要标记你了，友哉。”他哑着嗓子重复道，“我要标记你了。”

柴田呻吟了一声，想起那天晚上东海林附在他耳边说的话。  
“……这次，就给我生个孩子吧。”

身体变得更敏感火热，后穴源源不断地流出透明的液体，几乎要将床单浸湿了。他抬起紧实细长的双腿，紧紧地圈在东海林的腰间。发情期的身体已经准备好为他的Alpha打开了。  
胀大的性器通畅无阻地进入到柴田的体内，仿佛一寸寸地碾平了所有的褶皱，湿热的后穴紧紧地包裹着，一张一合地吸吮吞吐。空虚的身体终于得到了实质性的满足，柴田的呻吟声里很快就带上了愉悦又难耐的哭腔。  
身体里的水仿佛怎么也流不尽似的，柴田整个人都是湿漉漉的。用力地抽插顶弄伴着惊喘带出了一小股一小股透明清亮的液体，不知不觉之间打湿了床单。

柴田的手指蜷了起来，在东海林的后背上用力地抓出了几道红痕。断断续续的、破碎的呻吟从喉间被顶出，身体像是得不到满足一样主动地抬腰迎合。  
厚重的柏木和甜软的椰香味交缠在了一起，犹如最烈性的催情药。

“………呜、啊…要到了……啊啊……！”

发情期的身体毫无忍耐力，承受不住Alpha一次又一次有力的顶弄，柴田很快就达到了高潮。只不过一次的高潮根本无济于事，空虚感烧灼着整个身体，双腿反而更放肆地缠在对方的腰间。  
“好舒服……还要……东海林さん……”  
绵软沙哑的呻吟配合上那双湿漉漉的可爱眼睛看上去又放荡又清纯。性器在后穴里忍不住又胀大了一圈，东海林毫不留情地顶弄抽插，把他再一次地卷入了无边的快感之中。

东海林的呼吸粗重，脸颊眼角也泛着情欲的桃红。他低下头来咬住柴田脖颈后面的那一小块腺体，模糊的声音混合着性感的喘息。  
“为我打开它……友哉。”他说，“我要进去了。”

柴田的身体颤抖得更厉害了。  
柔软狭窄的生殖腔第一次打开，粗大的性器直直地深入了进去。他从快感中清醒过来，被疼得掉下了眼泪。  
“疼……呜……东海林さん……”  
东海林一边亲他一边伸出手来去撸动照顾他前面的性器，语气轻柔地哄着年下的恋人。  
“马上就不痛了……”  
“友哉……不想为我生一个宝宝吗？”

“想……想的……”眼泪又一次地流了出来，温顺的Omega在此时更是听话极了，小口小口地吸着气，努力地放松着身体，直到狭窄的生殖腔终于完全地容纳了他的Alpha。  
东海林温柔地拨开他额前细碎的头发，看着他的眼睛。  
“……下一次要叫我的名字。”

“泰、泰久……嗯啊啊……又要……啊！”  
柔软敏感的生殖腔在适应了抽插之后使身体涌上成倍的快感，情热中的Omega几乎在瞬间就又攀上了高潮。前方的性器也直挺挺地吐出了白色的精液，射到了东海林的小腹上。  
Alpha的性器也卡在了生殖腔里，射精成结。一股一股的精液射在了生殖腔内，让柴田呜咽了一声，在持续的射精过程里湿漉漉地一动不动地窝在东海林的怀里，时不时地微微呻吟颤抖。  
标记达成。

膨胀的结随着射精的结束而缩小，东海林抽出了性器，低头亲了亲他。  
柴田有些不好意思地埋在他的怀里，耳根发红。  
“那个……床单……”  
“拿回家洗就好。”东海林说着，把自己的外套披在柴田的身上。被Alpha信息素笼罩着，身体已经疲倦无力，内心却比任何时刻都要安定。  
东海林揉了揉他的头发。  
“有没有受伤？”  
“……嗯……没事。”  
柴田心虚地说着，本想悄悄地把被刀尖戳刺到的手腕藏好，结果立刻就被东海林发现，恋人的脸随之黑了下来。  
“怎么弄的？”  
“不是他啦，我自己用刀割绳子的时候……”  
“绳子？”  
“嗯……之前……”

“那个混蛋……”果然还是压抑不住想要揍死他的冲动。

“东海林さん！”柴田环住东海林的脖颈，仰起脸来，露出水汪汪的上目线。  
“我现在可比他更需要东海林さん。”

“……”

东海林的神色终于缓和了下来。伸出手来环抱住柴田，轻轻地亲了亲他的眼睛。

“放心吧。除了这儿……我哪儿也不会去的。”

他看着柴田的眼睛里映出了他自己的样子，那些愤怒和恐惧仿佛都已经挥散而去。东海林叹息一声，更用力地收拢了怀抱，低下头去，把脸埋在了柴田的肩窝。  
他一动也不动，呼吸声逐渐变得平缓轻柔，仿佛灵魂深处的漩涡终于得以平息。

（完）


End file.
